Lei Shen
:Aby zobaczyć strategię do spotkania w Tronie Grzmotu, zobacz hasło Lei Shen (tactics). Cesarz Lei Shen, znany również jako Król Grzmotu był pierwszym cesarzem Mogu. Biografia Młody Lei Shen urodził się jako syn wodza podczas ponurego Wieku Setki Królów. Podobnie jak jego bracia, był silny w ramionach i zdolny w sztuce wojny. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do innych z jego pokolenia, mówił nie tylko o podboju. Legendy o przodkach zajęły jego serce. Kiedy Lei Shen dorósł i stanął na czele własnych legionów, zapowiedział, że pragnie obudzić bogów. Tylko najwierniejsi jego poplecznicy towarzyszyli mu w podróży do miejsca, gdzie żaden mogu nie śmiał się zapuścić: do samego serca Grzmiącej Góry, błogosławionego domu istoty, którą mogu nazywali swoim mistrzem. Mówi się, że Lei Shen wydarł serce z piersi boga Mogu. Czyniąc ten haniebny gest, zawładną mocą wiatru i burzy. Towarzysze padli przed nim. "Będziemy cię nazywać Królem Błyskawic", mówili. Lecz Lei Shen nie zgodził się na ten przydomek. "Błyskawica uderza natychmiast i zaraz niknie", powiedział. "Lecz grzmot. Grzmot! Grzmot zwiastuje nadejście burzy. Grzmot wstrząsa niebiosami na długo przed uderzeniem pioruna, a grzmot odbija się echem wśród wzgórz długo po uderzeniu błyskawicy. To grzmot powoduje, że zwierzęta się kryją i wypełnia serca kmieci przerażeniem. Niech grzmot będzie mym heroldem, by moja potęga była znana w świecie. Będę...Królem Grzmotu." Ogłosił, że Grzmiąca Góra będzie jego stolicą, na której szczycie wzniósł majestatyczne i zakazane miasto. 'Wzrost potęgi' Uzbrojony we władzę nad burzami, Lei Shen, obecnie znany jako Król Grzmotu, zebrał swych sojuszników i zbudował swą potęgę "na modłę mogu", eliminując rywali jednego po drugim. Większość nie ugięła przed nim kolan: szczęśliwcy zostali spaleni uderzeniem pioruna lub rozszarpani przez jego rosnące legiony. Inni zostali zakuci w kajdany, aż nie zostali "złamani". Lecz wielu mogu widziało w Lei Shenie wspólny cel, który od pokoleń się wymykał, odkąd mistrzowie zamilkli. Zebrali się pod sztandarem Króla Grzmotu i z radością wykonali jego życzenie - podporządkowanie innych ras, wierząc, podobnie jak Lei Shen, że "pomniejsze" rasy będą służyli mogu tak, jak kiedyś oni służyli swym mistrzom. 'Rządy Króla Grzmotu' Po zbudowaniu swej potęgi, wzniósł Krypty Mogu'shan, gdzie skrył swój sekret, a otaczające budynki przebudował na kształt kaplicy poświęconej imperium mogu. W kompleksie ukryto wiele utraconych artefaktów imperium, jak również jest on miejscem spoczynku duchów starych królów mogu. Cesarz Lei Shen zunifikował język, wprowadził jedną walutę i ustandaryzował miary i wagi. Stworzył również pierwszy kodeks praw, napisany w nowym języku. Pierwsza zasada brzmiała, że bunt, insurekcja i rebelia będą karane publicznym wypatroszeniem. Król Grzmotu widział wielki potencjał w pandarenach i z tego powodu im nie ufał. Po tym, jak podbił kontynent, zakazano pandarenom uczyć się pisać i czytać. Przywódcy i filozofowie zostali straceni, a cała pandareńska sztuka i literatura zginęła w płomieniach. Gdy Król Grzmotu potrzebował niewolników do budowy miast i fortec w swoim imperium, pomaszerował na Szczyt Kun-Lai. Napotykając zagorzały opór, Lei Shen ogłosił: jeśli wojownik pokona go w pojedynku, odejdzie i zostawi te ziemie w spokoju. Jednak jeśli wygra, lud krainy podda się jego władzy. Wyzwanie Króla Grzmotu zostało podjęte przez Xuena, Białego Tygrysa, który widząc groźbę wiszącą nad wolnym ludem nie mógł jej znieść. Legendarni wojownicy toczyli bitwę przez trzydzieści dni i trzydzieści nocy, aż z nieba pojawiły się pioruny, a ziemia została strzaskana w ich gniewie. Ostatecznie Xuen padł pod nieziemską potęgą Lei Shena. "Twoja prostacka magia nie może się mierzyć z moim czarnoksięstwem, głupi tygrysie", krzyknął Lei Shen. "Doceniam twoją odwagę, jednak sprzeciw musi zostać ukarany". Ludowi Kun-Lai Król Grzmotu oznajmił: "Wiedzcie, że ten, kto mi się sprzeciwi, zazna pełnej siły mego gniewu! To stworzenie nie zazna błogosławieństwa śmierci. W tych górach wzniosę więzienie dla niego, w którym będzie przebywał po kres czasów. Z jego szczytu będzie patrzył i rozmyślał o swojej porażce, gdy wy i wasze dzieci będziecie służyli cesarstwu jako niewolnicy." Gdy rozpoczął proces jednoczenia swych ludzi i podporządkowania innych ras Pandarii, Lei Shen wiedział, że mantidzi z całą swoją potęgą nigdy nie ugną się pod jego władzą. Rozkazał swym niewolnikom budowę Wężowego Kośćca, wspaniałego muru, który otulił cesarstwo. Wzniesienie go zajęło wiele pokoleń, lecz Lei Shen wiedział, że strach zmotywuje jego poddanych, strach przed mantidami przenoił góry, tworzył armie, zabezpieczył imperium i wzniósł mur. Każdy żołnierz w jego armii nosił nefrytową odznakę z symbolem korony i skrzyżowanych piorunów. Elitarni wojownicy sformowali grupę znaną jako Tarcza Cesarza. Lei Shen nawiązał przymierze z plemieniem Zandalarskim, które pomogło mu podcza Wojen Trolli Zandalarskich, kiedy pandareni próbowali zrzucić jarzmo. Wtedy mogu zostali jednak rozproszeni i zdziesiątkowani na wiele lat. 'Śmierć' thumb|Grobowiec Cesarza Lei Shena Lei Shen umarł ze starości. Według pandareńskiej legendy przekazanej przez Loh-Kiego, Lei Shen zmarł po wielkiej bitwie w Dolinie Wiecznych Kwiatów, w której armie mogu uległy dzielnym mnichom. W ostatniej chwili Lei Shen przywołał nieziemską burzę, która przykryła dolinę na wiele dni. Burza zmyła krew poległych do Jeziora Białych Płatków, które zabarwiło się czerwienią i dało pocztek Alaniemu Dziecku Burzy. Historia Loh-Kiego może nie być do końca dokładna, gdyż inni cesarze mogu władali po Lei Shenie, lecz przed rewolucją Pandareńską. Do każdej bitwy Lei Shen ruszał uzbrojony we włócznię, topór i hełm. Hełm stał się tak znany, że wrogowie pierzchali na sam jego widok. Mówi się, że potrafił on ciskać toporem ze śmiertelną celnością, a kiedy dosięgał on swego celu, wyzwalał odgłos grzmotu. Gdy cesarz zmarł, umieszczono jego hełm na dnie Komnat Guo-Lai, otoczony przez tysiąc terakotowych żołnierzy. Tym samym mogli oni czuwać przy swym przywódcy i podążyć za nim po śmierci. 'Wskrzeszenie' Ostatnimi czasy Zandalari wraz z zaprzyjaźnionymi innymi plemionami trolli porozumieli się z mogu i odnaleźli ciało Cesarza Lei Shena, spoczywające wraz ze swą armią w Krypcie Zdobywców w Dolinie Cesarzy. Trolle zabrały ciało na Wyspę Sądu, gdzie Król Grzmotu został wskrzeszony przez Wieszcza Khar'zula.thumb|center|361 px 'Otatnia działalność' W patchu 5.2.0 Król Grzmotu powrócił do swojej wyspiarskiej fortecy. Zebrał większość klanów mogu oraz Zandalarich, formując bezlitosną armię zdolną zmiażdżyć Pandarię. Szybko jednak napotkał opór ze strony Szturmu Shado-Pan, Ofensywy Kirin Tor oraz Nawałnicy Sunreavera. Legiony Króla Grzmotu zostały wreszcie pokonane, a sam Lei Shen zginął na Pinakielu Burz. Jaina Proudmoore zebrała resztki jego mocy w Lasce Antonidasa, przemieniając ją w Burzokostur Antonidasa. Serce Króla Grzmotu trafiło do Wrathiona, który chciał się dowiedzieć, skąd pochodzą mogu. Później Wrathion pożarł serce, by uniemożliwić kolejne wskrzeszenie Lei Shena. Bez przywódcy ocaleli mogu ulegli rozproszeniu. Ekwipunek Cesarz Lei Shen ruszał do każdej bitwy uzbrojony we włócznię, topór oraz hełm. Były to arcydzieła Mistrza Kowalskiego Denga, stworzone i podarowane Lei Shenowi przed śmiercią kowala. Hełm zyskał taką sławę, że wrogowie uciekali na sam jego widok, a włócznia zabiła tysiące niewinnych. Mówi się, że Lei Shen potrafił rzucać toporem z brutalną celnością, a osiągając cel, ostrze wydawało odgłos uderzającego pioruna. Gdy cesarz zmarł, mogu umieścili jego hełm na dnie Komnat Guo-Lai, otworzone przez tysiące terakotowych żołnierzy. Tym samym mogli oni czuwać u boku swego przywódcy i podążać za nim po śmierci. * , znana również jako Hełm Dowodzenia to Bojowy Hełm Króla Grzmotu. * , znany również jako Grzmot, to Topór Bojowy Króla Grzmotu. * , znana również jako Piorun, to Bojowa Włócznia Króla Grzmotu. Galeria Thunder_King_Corpse.jpg|Ciało Lei Shena spoczywające w grobowcu Thunder_King.jpg|Wskrzeszony Król Grzmotu (stary model) LeiShenToT.PNG|Król Grzmotu na Tronie Grzmotu Battle_Helm_of_the_Thunder_King.jpg|Hełm Bojowy Króla Grzmotu Battle_Spear_of_the_Thunder_King.jpg|''Piorun'', Bojowa Włócznia Króla Grzmotu Battle_Axe_of_the_Thunder_King.jpg|''Grzmot'', Bojowy Topór Króla Grzmotu Archaeology_5_0_thunderkinginsignia.png|Pieczęć Króla Grzmotu Ciekawoski * Lei Shen to chińskie taoistyczne bóstwo, którego imię oznacza "Bóg Grzmotu". * Qin Shi Huang, pierwszy cesarz Chin, prawdopodobnie stanowił inspirację dla postaci Lei Shena. Zjednoczył on imperium, zunifikował język, spisał prawa, wprowadził jedną walutę i ustandaryzował miary i wagi. Zakazał czytania książek i wymordował uczonych, by zapewnić stabilność rządów. Rozpoczął również budowę Wielkiego Muru Chińskiego, by zabezpieczyć imperium przed intruzami. * Głosu Lei Shenowi użyczył Paul Nakauchi. Zmiany w uaktualnieniach * * en:Thunder King de:Lei Shen es:Lei Shen fr:Lei Shen Kategoria:Mogu Kategoria:Throne of Thunder